This invention relates to settling vessels. In one of its aspects this invention relates to the settling of small, i.e., micron and submicron size, particles from a liquid within which the particles are contained. In another of its aspects this invention relates to inducing a temperature gradient within a settling vessel.
Various kinds of liquids, particularly hydrocarbons used as feedstocks in various chemical reactions and processes, often contain small particles of solids within the micron and submicron size range. These particles are particularly difficult to remove from the liquid because of the slow settling time of the particles. The small particles often cause problems in chemical processes, i.e., the feedstock of carbon black processes often contain minute particles of catalyst solids which become ash when the oil is charged into a carbon black reactor with the ash, in turn, causing slagging of the refractory lining of the carbon black reactor. Many other processes can be also injuriously affected by fines contaminants in the final product.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide an apparatus and method for the removal of fines particles from a liquid in which the particles are contained. It is a further object of this invention to provide an apparatus and method for settling micron and submicron particles from a liquid in which the particles are contained. It is a still futher object of this invention to provide an apparatus and method for removing catalyst fines from carbon black feedstock hydrocarbons.
Other aspects, objects and the various advantages of this invention will become apparent upon reading this specification, the drawing, and the appended claims.